(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hoist assembly particularly for mounting on the fifth wheel of a vehicle for towing other vehicles. One method to mount the hoist assembly onto a vehicle is to mount a kingpin into the fifth wheel of the vehicle. In particular, the, present invention relates to a hoist assembly with a storage box along the frame of the assembly and a second alternate kingpin stored beneath the box.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
The related patent art is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,436,485 to Roxy; 2,481,223 to Johnson; 2,515,833 to Mueller; 2,604,302 to Francis; 3,715,042 to Rellinger; 4,047,733 to Parkes; 4,149,643 to Skala; 4,152,006 to Dunlap; 4,316,617 to Flaugh; 4,543,030 to Hawkins; 4,544,175 to Hubert; 4,555,214 to Morton; 4,618,161 to McNeill; 4,708,358 to Gehman; 4,838,753 to Gehman and 4,993,911 to Grant. These patents describe various fifth wheel mounted hoists and towing cranes. None of the apparatus described provide a frame including a box on the hoist for storage.
Publication No. 88469 shows a fifth wheel mounted hoist which utilizes an I beam construction for the frame. The I beam has openings for mounting pins which hold the kingpin assembly in position on the frame which produce weak points in the beam. The hoist does not provide for a storage box.
There is a need for hoists with an improved light-weight frame structure for supporting the boom which pivots on the frame and which provides for storage at the same time. The Publication No. 88469 structure is heavy and does not provide for storage of parts of the hoist when they are not in use.